Psicosis
Psycho (titulada Psicosis en español) es una película de 1960 dirigida por Alfred Hitchcock. La película se ha convertido en un clásico del cine de terror y suspense, en parte gracias al guion de Joseph Stefano. Se basa en la novela del mismo nombre de Robert Bloch, que a su vez fue inspirada por los crímenes de Ed Gein, un asesino en serie de Wisconsin. La película tiene lugar en su mayor parte en un solitario motel de carretera, donde se aloja una secretaria, Marion Crane (Janet Leigh), que ha huido con dinero de su empresa. El motel está regentado por Norman Bates (Anthony Perkins). Inicialmente la película recibió comentarios mixtos, pero en una revisión, motivó opiniones muy positivas que dieron lugar a cuatro nominaciones a los Premios Oscar. Considerada hoy como una de las mejores películas de Hitchcock, y elogiada como una obra de arte cinematográfica de la crítica internacional, Psicosis también ha sido aclamada como una de las películas de terror más eficaces. Se trata de una película en la que cada escena es casi legendaria, y muchas han sido copiadas o parodiadas. La película dio lugar a varias secuelas y una nueva versión, que generalmente son vistas como obras de menor calidad. Argumento Un viernes por la tarde, en una habitación de hotel de Phoenix, Marion Crane (Janet Leigh) y su novio californiano Sam Loomis (John Gavin) discuten sobre su futuro. Marion quiere casarse con Sam, un deseo dificultado por su escaso sueldo y por las deudas heredadas de su padre. Sam, como tantas veces anteriores, se marcha y deja sin responder a Marion qué harán en el futuro. 40.000 dólares Marion regresa a la oficina de la empresa inmobiliaria donde trabaja como secretaria. Ve que han llegado su jefe, el Sr. Lowery (Vaughn Taylor), y su cliente Cassidy (Frank Albertson), quien le había comprado una casa a Lowery con 40.000 dólares en efectivo. Lowery le dice a Marion que meta el dinero en la caja de seguridad del banco hasta el lunes. Por culpa de un dolor de cabeza, Marion pide el resto del día libre con la condición de que terminará antes las gestiones del banco. Pero Marion no va al banco; decide quedarse con el dinero, lo mete en una maleta y empieza a conducir por la ciudad en su automóvil Ford Negro. Pero su jefe la ve en una intersección. Como la situación es sospechosa, ella se preocupa pensando que ha sido descubierta, y huye de la ciudad con el dinero en dirección a Fairvale, California. Todo el tiempo mira su espejo retrovisor, temerosa de que está siendo perseguida. Conduce hasta la noche y aparca el coche junto a la carretera para dormir. Por la mañana, un patrullero de carretera (Mort Mills) se detiene para inspeccionar el automóvil de Marion, y la despierta. Asustada y nerviosa, ella despierta la sospecha del patrullero. Él mira su licencia de conducir, tomando nota del número de matrícula. Le permite continuar pero la sigue por un tiempo, lo que intensifica la agitación de Marion. Consciente de que su coche puede ser perseguido hasta muy lejos, Marion decide cambiar de coche. Se detiene y compra un automóvil usado, y al vendedor (John Anderson) le paga 700 dólares en efectivo (extraidos del dinero que tomó) por un Ford Sedán blanco. Nerviosa, se va del lugar y sigue hacia Fairvale. El motel Bates Cuando llega la segunda noche, empieza una tormenta. Marion no puede ver claramente la carretera, y lo único que ve es la señal de iluminación del motel Bates; decide alquilar una habitación para pasar la noche. Como no hay otros coches ni hay nadie en la oficina del motel, empieza a mirar alrededor y ve una luz encendida en la casa situada en una colina detrás del motel, y en una ventana de la casa ve una silueta; pronto un joven viene por el camino para saludarla, y él se presenta como Norman Bates (Anthony Perkins). Con una voz suave y tímida, el joven le dice a Marion que vive en la gran casa con su madre. El motel rara vez tiene clientes, ya que la nueva autopista interestatal está al margen de la carretera local, y Marion se da cuenta de que probablemente tomó un giro equivocado por la tormenta. Todavía nerviosa por la policía, Marion se registra con el nombre falso de "Marie Samuels", y Norman la lleva a la habitación Nº 1, justo al lado de la oficina. Norman le ofrece compartir su cena con ella para que no tenga que salir de nuevo bajo la lluvia. Ella comienza a abrir su maleta, teniendo tiempo para envolver el dinero dentro de un periódico que deja en el mueble al lado de la cama. En ese momento, escucha gritos por una discusión entre Norman y su madre, procedente de la casa. La Sra. Bates (Virginia Gregg/Jeanette Nolan/Paul Jasmin) parece tener una mala opinión acerca de la joven y bella inquilina, y no quiere que Norman la atienda. Él le lleva leche y bocadillos a la oficina del motel, y se reúne con Marion en la sala que se encuentra detrás del mostrador. Marion se sorprende con unas aves embalsamadas de Norman que se encuentran en la sala, producto de su afición a la taxidermia. En su conversación durante la cena, Norman habla de ser atrapado. Así como Marion se siente atrapada por su culpa, Norman es permanentemente atrapado por la convivencia con su madre y su locura. Pero, como señala Norman, "todos estamos un poco locos a veces" y Marion responde que "a veces, sólo una vez puede ser suficiente". Cuando Marion se va a su habitación, Norman descuelga un cuadro de la pared y mira a través de un agujero, donde puede ver a Marion cambiándose de ropa. Pero de manera impulsiva, Norman sale del motel, llega hasta la colina y entra en su casa. La escena de la ducha thumb|right|251px En su habitación, Marion se sienta en la cama y calcula algunas cifras, y piensa cómo puede pagar los 700 dólares que ha utilizado. Como sus lágrimas han mojado el papel con las cifras, lo echa en el inodoro. Después, se saca su bata y sus zapatillas, y va hacia la bañera para disfrutar de una ducha. Oculto detrás de ella, alguien abre la puerta del baño. Esa persona abre violentamente la cortina del baño, y resulta ser la sombra de una mujer mayor que esgrime un gran cuchillo de cocina. Marion grita y la mujer clava varias veces el cuchillo en el cuerpo de Marion, quien no puede escapar y muere. La mujer se retira del baño y deja a Marion muerta, quien rasga la cortina de la ducha y cae sobre el borde de la tina. La ducha sigue funcionando, llevandose el agua la sangre de Marion por el drenaje, y un primer plano muestra su ojo, donde la cámara cada vez se aleja más y gira en sí misma. De la casa, la voz de Norman grita "¡Madre! ¡Oh, Dios, madre! ¡Sangre! ¡Sangre!". Él viene corriendo por la colina y entra en la habitación de Marion donde encuentra el cuerpo y la prueba de que fue atacada por su madre con un arma blanca. Rápidamente limpia la escena del crimen, y envuelve el cuerpo de Marion con la cortina de la ducha y lo deja en el maletero del auto. Posteriormente recoge sus pertenencias para también guardarlas. En el último momento recoge el periódico doblado, sin saber que contiene el dinero robado por Marion. Finalmente conduce el auto a un pantano cerca del motel, donde lo deja caer. Buscando a Marion Una semana más tarde el novio de Marion, Sam Loomis, está sentado en la oficina de su ferretería en Fairvale, y escribe una nota para ella. Escribe que ha cambiado de opinión y que quiere casarse con ella lo más pronto posible, incluso aunque tengan poco dinero. La hermana de Marion, Lila Crane (Vera Miles), entra en la tienda y le pregunta si Marion está ahí. Sam le dice que no. Un investigador privado llamado Arbogast (Martin Balsam) también entra en la tienda y pregunta por el paradero de Marion. Su interés se centra en recuperar los 40.000 dólares, dinero con el que Marion había huido. Arbogast está convencido de que Marion está en algún lugar de la ciudad de su novio, por lo que empieza una búsqueda en hoteles y pensiones cerca de Fairvale. Cuando Arbogast llega al motel Bates, Norman le dice que él no ha visto a Marion, y que no ha alojado a ningún cliente en las últimas semanas. Pero Arbogast mira el libro de registro del motel y ve la falsa firma de Marion bajo su falso nombre. Consciente de que Bates le mintió sobre los huéspedes, Norman recuerda en ese momento y reconoce que "Marie" se quedó la noche del sábado anterior y se fue el domingo en la mañana. Arbogast ve la silueta de la madre de Norman en la gran casa, y le pide a él ir a verla, pero éste se niega, diciendo que su madre está enferma y no debe ser molestada. Otro crimen Arbogast llama desde un teléfono público a Sam y Lila, y les dice que Marion se había registrado el sábado anterior por la noche en el motel Bates, en la habitación 1, y que volverá allí para intentar hablar con la Sra. Bates. Cuando regresa al motel, Arbogast revisa la oficina y la sala para ver si Norman está allí, y se dirige a la casa y entra. Viendo que no hay nadie abajo, comienza a subir las escaleras. A medida que se acerca a la parte superior de la escalera, una anciana sale de la habitación y le propina varias puñaladas en la cara. Él tropieza y se cae hacia atrás por las escaleras y termina en el suelo, donde la anciana lo apuñala varias veces más. En la ferretería, Lila y Sam esperan a Arbogast, y su demora agota su paciencia. Arbogast había dicho que volvería en unas horas, y al transcurrir dos horas más de lo debido, deciden ir a buscarlo. Sam le dice a Lila que se quede mientras va al motel. Cuando Sam llega, empieza a gritar el nombre de Arbogast. Norman, de pie cerca del pantano, oye los gritos de Sam. ¿La madre muerta? Sam vuelve a la tienda, y dice que no había nadie en el motel ni en la casa. No vio a Arbogast, ni a Bates, sólo a una anciana enferma que no puede o no quiere responder a la puerta. Sam sugiere ir a ver al sheriff Al Chambers (John McIntire) para que informe de la desaparición de Arbogast. En la casa del sheriff, Chambers y su esposa Eliza (Lurene Tuttle) escuchan la historia de Sam y Lila. En un instante llaman por teléfono al motel de Norman y él les dice que el detective había estado allí, pero que se había ido. Cuando Lila pregunta sobre la madre, le dicen que había muerto y que fue enterrada en el cementerio de Greenlawn hace diez años, después de haber envenenado a su amante y suicidarse. Sam y Lila insisten en que hay una mujer ahí, y que Arbogast les dijo que Norman le había prohibido ver a su madre porque estaba demasiado enferma. Norman está preocupado por todas las personas que le han espiado. Sus preocupaciones lo llevan a decirle a su madre que debe esconderse por un tiempo en la bodega de frutas, pero ella se niega. Norman la lleva a espaldas y la baja hasta la bodega. Ella lo regaña e insiste en que puede caminar por sí misma, pero igualmente no quiere bajar. A pesar de sus protestas, Norman la lleva por las escaleras hasta el lugar. Buscando en el motel A la mañana siguiente, domingo, Lila y Sam se juntan con el sheriff y su señora saliendo de la iglesia. El sheriff había ido al motel mucho antes de la misa, y les dice que vio el lugar y a Norman solo. Finalmente, le sugiere a Lila que dé un informe de una persona desaparecida por un robo, para que "la ley la encuentre". Insatisfechos, Lila y Sam deciden ir al motel y registrarse como matrimonio, para pedir una habitación y empezar a registrar cada lugar del motel. Norman les asigna la habitación 10, y Sam insiste en firmar el registro. Al pagar, pide un recibo y Lila se retira hacia la habitación con las llaves. Después, se dan cuenta de que la número 1 está abierta, y al terminar una breve conversación, Sam y Lila entran en ella asegurándose de que Norman no esté cerca, para buscar pistas. Lo único que encuentran es un pedazo de papel en el que Marion había apuntado los 40.000 dólares, lo que comprobaría que estuvo allí. Como ya se sabía que Marion estuvo allí, Lila se interesa por intentar hablar con la madre, ya que sospecha que ella le hizo algo a Arbogast. Ella le pide a Sam que distraiga a Norman, para poder ir a la casa. Sam trata de disuadirla, pero ella insiste en que puede manejar a una anciana enferma. Sam encuentra a Norman en la oficina y empieza a hablar con él, mientras Lila se dirige a la casa detrás del motel. Al entrar, empieza a buscar en las habitaciones de arriba, entre las cuales estaba la de la madre, la cual estaba decorada con un estilo antiguo. La forma del cuerpo de la mujer está profundamente marcada en el colchón. Terrible hallazgo Mientras tanto, Sam empieza a hablar de dinero para ver si Norman revela algo de los 40.000 dólares. Norman empieza a agitarse, y cuando Sam le pregunta si su madre puede saber algo del dinero, Norman se da cuenta de que es otro "espía". Sam intenta evitar que Norman salga, pero éste golpea su cabeza, y Sam cae aturdido al suelo. Lila está bajando las escaleras cuando se da cuenta de que Norman se acerca hacia la puerta principal de la casa. Ella corre hacia la bodega para ocultarse de Norman, y se dirige a una habitación oculta. Empieza a caminar por una sala y cerca de allí encuentra a una mujer sentada de espaldas. Ella le susurra "Sra. Bates", pero no responde. Lila se acerca y pone su mano en su hombro; la silla gira y Lila descubre que es la momia de una mujer, con la cara retorcida. Lila grita y se aleja, y una aparente vieja entra con un cuchillo carnicero y grita "¡Soy Norman Bates!", y bloquea la única salida de la bodega. En ese momento, Sam entra y golpea a la mujer. La peluca de la "mujer" se cae y revela que es Norman vestido con ropa de su madre. La explicación Lila, Sam y el sheriff Chambers se encuentran desconcertados entre un grupo de personas, a la espera de escuchar a un psiquiatra que ha sido llamado para examinar a Norman. El Dr. Fred Richmond (Simon Oakland) entra y les dice que Norman ha relatado toda la historia, pero no como "Norman", sino como su "Madre"; dice que la "Madre" ahora controla una parte de él. El Dr. empieza a relatar que años atrás, después de la prematura muerte de su padre, Norman tuvo que depender de la atención de su madre. Pero cuando ella empezó a relacionarse con un amante, Norman se sintió como si hubiese sido reemplazado. Sus celos no cesaban, y por lo tanto, envenenó a su madre y a su amante. Después del entierro, Norman robó el cadáver de la madre y lo conservó lo mejor que pudo. Su crimen abrumó su frágil estado mental, por lo que comenzó a dividir su mente con su madre, dándole la vida que le había quitado. El conservaba la ilusión de que su madre vivía y negaba que él la había envenenado. Comenzó a pensar y hablar por ella, caminaba usando su ropa y una peluca de mujer para mejorar aún más la ilusión. A veces podía ser las dos personalidades y hacerlas hablar entre ellas. Algunas veces, la "Madre" era la personalidad dominante. Nunca fue completamente "Norman", pero varias veces fue "Madre". Como estaba patológicamente celoso de ella, dijo que nunca se enamoraría de una mujer. Cuando Norman se reunió con Marion, sintió una fuerte atracción por ella. La atracción hacia ella causó los celos de la Madre, por lo tanto la parte de la "Madre" asesinó a Marion por celos y a la última serie de mujeres jóvenes que cumplieron un destino similar. Después, "Norman" volvió como si fuera el dueño y limpió toda la evidencia del crimen de la "Madre", y arrojó las evidencias en el pantano cerca del Motel. Pero ahora la "Madre" había ganado la batalla, ya que controlaba totalmente a "Norman". En una habitación bajo llave y vigilada, se muestra a Norman pensando como la "Madre", sin pensamientos de "Norman". Ella lamenta de haber condenado a su hijo, pero no dejaba de decir que había matado a varias personas. Después, continúan los pensamientos de la "Madre". En el final de la película, una cadena de remolque levanta el auto de Marion que estaba sumergido en el pantano. Reparto Hasta su muerte, Leigh continuó recibiendo extrañas y amenazadoras llamadas y cartas, e incluso cintas detallando lo que les gustaría hacer con Marion Crane. Una carta fue tan "grotesca" que se aprobó junto al FBI, dos de cuyos agentes visitaron Leigh y le dijeron que los culpables habían sido localizados y que ella debía notificar al FBI si recibió más cartas de ese tipo. La Madre de Norman Bates fue realizada por Paul Jasmin, Virginia Gregg, y Jeanette Nolan, quienes prestaron su voz y proporcionaron algunos de los gritos de Lila cuando descubre el cadáver de la Madre. Las tres voces se mezclaron, a excepción de la última intervención, que es completa de Virginia Gregg. Un joven Ted Knight aparece como el guardia de seguridad. Alfred Hitchcock aparece en una escena como en la mayoría de sus películas. Producción Preproducción thumb|La Casa y el Motel Bates aún están en pie en Universal Studios, y se ha convertido en una atracción del mismo. La película se basó en la novela Psicosis (1959) de Robert Bloch, que se basa a su vez (aunque muy poco) sobre los crímenes del asesino en serie de Wisconsin Ed Gein. Hitchcock adquirió los derechos para la película a través de un agente por US$ 9000. Hitchcock adoptó a Psicosis como un medio para recuperar el éxito y la individualidad de un género cada vez más competitivo. Había visto muchas películas B de William Castle, como La Casa de la Colina Embrujada (1959), y de Roger Corman, como Cubo de Sangre (1959). Además, ambos Hitchcock y Henri-Georges Clouzot habían adaptado dos libros de los mismos autores, con resultados muy diferentes. Clouzot adaptó Les Diaboliques (1955), basada en una novela de Boileau-Narcejac, que fue aclamada y exitosa financieramente, mientras que la película de Hitchcock Vértigo (1958), basada en la novela de Boileau y Narcejac D'Entre Les Morts, no había sido muy criticada ni exitosa. Hitchcock también se tuvo que reinventar constantemente, preocupándose de Psicosis por su originalidad y como una manera de volver a ser aclamado como uno de los mejores directores de suspenso. Ned Brown, el viejo agente de Hitchcock, explica que a Hitchcock le gustó la historia porque el problema de la historia se inició con la muerte de Marion. James Cavanaugh escribió el guion original, pero a Hitchcock no le agradó por encontrarlo malo. Hitchcock accedió a regañadientes reunirse con Stefano, quien había trabajado en dos películas como guionista (Anna di Brooklyn, 1958; The Black Orchid, 1958). A pesar de ser novedoso para la industria, la reunión resultó positiva y Stefano fue contratado. El guion fue relativamente fiel a la novela, con algunas adaptaciones de Hitchcock y Stefano. Entre los cambios que hubo se puede mencionar el lugar donde muere Arbogast, en el vestíbulo de la escalera, y la relación entre Sam y Marion, ya que en la novela los refleja como amigos, mientras que la película los refleja como amantes. Paramount, cuyo contrato garantizaba otra película de Hitchcock, no quería producir Psicosis. Su posición oficial es que el libro era "demasiado repugnante" e "imposible para una película", que no le gustaba "nada en absoluto" y les niega su presupuesto habitual. Así, la película de Hitchcock fue financiada a través de la creación de la productora Shamley Productions (que había producido "Alfred Hitchcock Presenta"). El escenario original de la Casa y el Motel Bates fueron construidos en el mismo estudio que el escenario de El Fantasma de la Ópera, que aún se mantiene en pie en Universal Studios, en Universal City, cerca de Hollywood, y es una actual atracción del estudio. El celebérrimo diseño del motel está inspirado en el cuadro de Edward Hopper "House by the railroad".http://www.ibiblio.org/wm/paint/auth/hopper/landscapes/railroad/hopper.railroad.jpg Algunos de los motivos de producir la película en blanco y negro fue no mostrar la sangrienta escena de la ducha en color. Para mantener los costos bajos y porque era más cómodo para el, Hitchcock tuvo la mayor parte de sus trabajadores de su serie de televisión "Alfred Hitchcock Presenta", incluido el director de fotografía (John L. Russell), al escenógrafo, supervisores, y el primer asistente de dirección. Contrató a Bernard Herrmann para composición, a George Tomasini como editor, y a Saul Bass en el departamento artístico. En total, contratar a sus trabajadores le costó US$ 62.000. Hitchcock emitió un cuarto de la cuota habitual de Janet Leigh, y le pagó solo US$ 25.000. Su co-estrella, Anthony Perkins, quedó de acuerdo con US$ 40.000. Paramount distribuyó la película (1960-1968), pero años después vendió sus acciones a Shamley Productions y Universal Pictures distribuyó la película de 1968 en adelante. Filmación La película, independientemente producida por Hitchcock, se filmó en los Estudios Revue. Psicosis fue realizada bajo un presupuesto de US$ 806.947,55, a partir del 11 de noviembre de 1959 hasta el 1 de febrero de 1960. Casi toda la película fue grabada con lentes de 50 mm en cámaras de 35 mm. Antes de empezar a grabar en noviembre, Hitchcock envió al subdirector Hilton A. Green a Phoenix para explorar lugares y grabar la escena de apertura. La escena se grabaría de forma aérea para que la cámara se acercara poco a poco hacia la ventana del hotel en donde se encontraban Marion y Sam, pero el helicóptero resultó demasiado tembloroso y se realizó en el estudio de otra forma más simple. Otros trabajadores filmaron de día y noche la Autopista 99 entre Fresno y Bakersfield, California, para la proyección de cuando Marion viaja a Phoenix. Durante el rodaje, Hitchcock se vio obligado a repetir algunas tomas. La escena del ojo de Marion en el que la cámara lo muestra en primer plano y empieza a alejarse girando sobre si misma, fue muy difícil para Leigh, ya que la ducha seguía funcionando y el salpique de agua la hacía parpadear. También se filmó varias veces la escena de apertura, ya que Hitchcock consideró que Leigh y Gavin no había sido lo suficientemente apasionados. Por último, la escena en que se descubre el cadáver de la Madre fue complicada, ya que se tenía que coordinar el movimiento de la silla y el de otros elementos presentes en la escena. Según Hitchcock, una serie de tomas con Arbogast subiendo la escalera y siendo apuñalado por la Madre fueron grabados por Hilton Green, en colaboración con Saul Bass. Sin embargo, cuando Hitchcock vio la escena, no le agradó y finalmente decidió hacerla el mismo. La filmación del asesinato de Arbogast resultó difícil, por lo que se tuvo que hacer varios intentos para conseguir el ángulo perfecto y trabajar por semanas en ello. Lugares de Filmación * 4270 Lankershim Boulevard, North Hollywood, Los Ángeles, California, Estados Unidos. * Backlot, Estudios Universal - 100 Universal City Plaza, Universal City, California, Estados Unidos. (Casa y Motel Bates). * Falls Lake, Backlot, Estudios Universal - 100 Universal City Plaza, Universal City, California, Estados Unidos. (Pantano donde se encuentra el auto de Marion Crane). * Gorman, California, Estados Unidos. (Lugar donde Marion se estaciona para dormir). * Jefferson Hotel, 109 S. Central, Phoenix, Arizona, Estados Unidos. (Habitación de Hotel barata). * Los Ángeles, California, Estados Unidos. * Phoenix, Arizona, Estados Unidos. (Escena panorámica de apertura). * Revue Estudios, Hollywood, Los Ángeles, California, Estados Unidos. (Interiores). * Ruta 99 en la Carretera entre Fresno-Bakersfiel, California, Estados Unidos. (Lugar donde Marion Crane conduce hasta el Motel Bates). * San Fernando Valley, Los Ángeles, California, Estados Unidos Escena de la Ducha thumb|[[Janet Leigh (centro) inmortalizó la escena de la ducha.]] El asesinato del personaje de Janet Leigh en la ducha es la escena fundamental de la película, así como una de las mejores conocidas en la historia del cine. Como tal, engendró numerosos mitos y leyendas. Fue rodada entre el 17 y el 23 de diciembre de 1959, y presenta entre 71 y 78 ángulos (el número exacto se desconoce) de cámara. La escena "transcurre en 3 minutos e incluye 50 planos." La mayoría de las tomas son acercamientos, excepto en los planos que se dirigen a la ducha justo antes y después del asesinato. La combinación de las tomas cercanas con su duración corta hacen que la secuencia resulte más subjetiva que la que hubiese sido si las imágenes fuesen presentadas solas o en un ángulo más amplio, lo cual las hace un ejemplo de la técnica a la que Hitchcock describió como "transferir la amenaza desde la pantalla a la mente del público". La banda sonora de chirriar violines, violas, violonchelos fue una pieza para cuerdas creada por el compositor Bernard Herrmann, titulada "El asesinato". Hitchcock quería que la secuencia original (y todas las escenas del motel) prescindieran de la música, pero Herrmann le suplicó intentarlo con la música que había compuesto. Posteriormente, Hitchcock estuvo muy de acuerdo en que la música intensificaba la escena y casi duplicó el sueldo de Herrmann. La sangre en la escena es, de hecho, jarabe de chocolate, ya que da más verismo en películas en blanco y negro que la sangre misma. El sonido del cuchillo entrando en la carne fue creado hundiendo un cuchillo en un melón. En ocasiones se arguye que Leigh no está en la ducha todo el tiempo, y que utilizó a una doble. Sin embargo, en una entrevista con Roger Ebert, y en el libro Alfred Hitchcock and the Making of Psycho, Leigh declaró que ella estuvo en la escena todo el tiempo; Hitchcock utilizó un modelo como su doble únicamente para las escenas en la que Norman envuelve el cuerpo de Marion en una cortina de ducha y coloca su cuerpo en el maletero del coche de Crane. Uno de los varios mitos populares, es que Hitchcock utilizó agua helada para que el grito de Leigh en la ducha fuera realista. Leigh negó en numerosas ocasiones, diciendo que él fue muy generoso con el suministro de agua caliente. Todos los gritos son de Leigh. Otro mito era que Hitchcock le dijo a Leigh que se pusiera de pie en la ducha, y no tenía idea de que su personaje iba a ser asesinado, provocando una auténtica reacción. La más notoria leyenda urbana de la producción de Psicosis comenzó cuando Saúl Bass, el diseñador gráfico que ha creado muchas de las secuencias de títulos de las películas de Hitchcock y storyboarded algunas de sus escenas, afirmó que había dirigido la escena de la ducha. Esta afirmación fue refutada por varias personas asociadas con la película. Leigh, que es el centro de la escena, declaró: "... absolutamente no! He dicho enfáticamente en cualquier entrevista que he dado. Lo he dicho en su cara delante de otras personas ... yo estaba en la ducha durante los siete días, y, créanme, fue Alfred Hitchcock junto a su cámara para cada uno de los setenta y pico tomas". Hilton Green, el asistente de director y camarógrafo, también niega la reclamación de Bass: "No hay un tiro en esa película que haya no haya sido dirigido por el mismo Hitchcock. Y les puedo decir que nunca rodé la cámara para que el Sr. Bass la dirigiera". Roger Ebert, un viejo admirador de la labor de Hitchcock, también fue divertido por el rumor, declarando: "Parece poco probable que un perfeccionista con el ego de Hitchcock, se atreviese a dejar que otra persona dirija tal escena". Sin embargo, los comentaristas como Stephen Rebello y Bill Krohn han establecido que Saúl Bass contribuyó a la creación de esa escena en su calidad de un artista gráfico. Bass se acreditan para el diseño de la apertura de créditos, y también como consultor de imagen "en los créditos. Al entrevistar a Hitchcock, François Truffaut preguntó sobre el alcance de Bass en su contribución al cine, a la que Hitchcock dijo que Bass diseñó los títulos de siempre, así como guiones para el asesinato Arbogast (que afirmó haber rechazado), pero no hizo mención alguna de que Bass proporcionara guiones para la ducha escena. Según Bill Krohn, la primera reclamación de Hitchcock de haber dirigido la escena fue en 1970 , cuando una revista con 48 dibujos utilizados como guiones los entregó como prueba de que Hitchcock había dirigido la escena. Krohn, en su libro sobre el análisis del trabajo de producción de "Psicosis", mientras que Bass refuta las reclamaciones de la direcciónde la escena, toma en cuanta que estos guiones no introducen ningún aspecto clave de la escena final- en particular, el hecho de que el asesino aparece como una silueta, y detalles como que la cortina de la ducha está derribada, el telón está utilizando la barra como una barrera, y la transición del agujero de la tubería de drenaje a Marion Crane y los ojos del muerto (como Krohn nota) recuerdan el iris de los títulos de Vértigo. Krohn de la investigación también señala que Hitchcock filmó la escena con dos cámaras: una BNC Mitchell, la otra una cámara de mano llamada Éclair que Orson Welles había utilizado en el toque de maldad. Con el fin de crear un montaje ideal para un mayor impacto emocional en la audiencia, Hitchcock filmó un montón de imágenes de esta escena en la reducida sala de montaje. Él incluso trajo un Moviola en el conjunto para evaluar el metraje necesario. La última secuencia, que Hitchcock trabajo con el consejo de su editor George Tomassini, va mucho más allá de los paradigmas básicos creados por los guiones Bass. Con frecuencia se afirma que, a pesar de su carácter gráfico, la "escena de la ducha" nunca muestra un cuchillo pinchando carne. Sin embargo, un análisis cuadro a cuadro muestra que el cuchillo sí visiblemente penetra la piel por una fracción de pulgada, aunque sólo una vez, y de forma breve (sólo tres fotogramas de la película, o una octava parte de un segundo) en cuanto a ser subliminales. Este rodaje se hizo con un cuchillo a distancia y se cancelará. Según Donald Spoto en El lado oscuro del genio, la esposa de Hitchcock, Alma Reville, nota una incongruencia en una de las últimas proyecciones de Psico antes de su lanzamiento oficial: después de que Marion estaba supuestamente muerta, uno podía verla parpadear. El "making of" Featurette sobre la Edición de Coleccionista DVD también se menciona el hecho de que Alma noto una incongruencia en una tarde en que se proyectaba de la película, sin embargo, de acuerdo a este relato, el problema es que el personaje de Leigh parecía tomar un respiro. En cualquier caso, en la actividad posterior fue editado y nunca fue visto por el público. La dilatación adecuada para los ojos de Marion después de su muerte requería de lentes de contacto, los cuales la actriz debía llevar durante seis semanas para lograr aclimatarse y usarlos en la filmación, por lo que Hitchcock decidió renunciar a ellos. Perkins no estuvo presente para el rodaje de la escena porque estaba en Nueva York para preparar una obra de teatro. Leigh estaba tan afectada por la escena cuando la vio, que no se duchaba a menos que este absolutamente resguardada, asegura todas las puertas y ventanas del cuarto de baño y deja la puerta de la ducha abierta. Leigh y Hitchcock discutieron plenamente por lo que la escena: Marion había decidido regresar a Phoenix, limpia, y en consecuencia, cuando entra en la ducha era como si estuviera en la intensificación de las aguas bautismales. El aeresol dando golpes sobre ella era para purificar la corrupción de su mente, purgar el mal de su alma. Ella era como una virgen de nuevo, tranquila, en paz. Teórico de la película Robin Wood también se explica cómo se lava en la ducha, intentando llevar "lejos de su culpabilidad". Comenta sobre el "efecto de alienación" de acabar con la "aparente centro de la película" con la que los espectadores habían identificado. Censura thumb|[[Alfred Hitchcock, director de la película.]] Según Alfred Hitchcock y los realizadores de Psycho, los censores encargados de hacer cumplir el Código de Producción para la MPAA discutieron con Hitchcock porque algunos censores insistieron en que se podía ver uno de los senos de Leigh. Hitchcock, celebrada en la impresión de varios días, dejó intactos, y se volvió para su aprobación. Sorprendentemente, cada uno de los censores invirtieron sus posiciones - los que habían visto el pecho ahora no lo veían, y los que no lo habían visto, ahora sí. Se pasó la película el director después de quitarse una toma que mostraba los glúteos de Leigh en el stand. La placa también fue alterado por la apertura de la democracia, a fin de Hitchcock dijo que si se le permitirá mantener la escena de la ducha le reshoot la apertura con ellos en el conjunto. Ya que no se presentaban a la reshoot, la apertura se quedó. Otro motivo de preocupación para la censura se ha demostrado que Marion rubor un retrete, con su contenido (desgarrado de papel) completamente visibles. En el cine y la televisión en ese momento un baño nunca fue visto, por no hablar de oídas. Además, de acuerdo con el "Making of" Featurette sobre la edición de colección de DVD, algunos censores se opuso a la utilización de la palabra "travesti" en la película de clausura de las escenas. Esta objeción fue retirada después de escritor Joseph Stefano sacó un diccionario y demostró que la palabra no esconde ninguna llevadas contexto sexual, sino que simplemente se refiere a "un hombre que le gusta vestir ropa de la mujer". Internacionalmente, Hitchcock se vio obligado a hacer cambios menores a la película, en su mayoría a la escena de la ducha. En particular, en Gran Bretaña la escena de Norman lavándose la sangre de sus manos fue criticada y en Singapur, aunque la escena de la ducha quedó intacta, el asesinato de Arbogast y una foto de cadáver de la madre fueron eliminados. Promoción Hitchcock hizo la mayor parte de la promoción por su cuenta, prohibiendo Leigh Perkins y la costumbre de hacer televisión, la radio y la prensa por temor a revelar a la parcela. Incluso los críticos no se les dio proyecciones privadas, sino más bien tuvo que ver la película con el público en general, que, posiblemente, a pesar de que afectan a sus comentarios, sin duda preservarse la parcela. La película original cuenta con un remolque jovial Hitchcock tomando el espectador en un recorrido por el conjunto, y casi regalando parcela detalles antes de detenerse a sí mismo. Es "seguimiento" con Bernard Herrmann de Psico tema, pero también alegre música de la comedia de Hitchcock Los problemas con Harry, la mayoría de Hitchcock es el diálogo posterior a la sincronizada. El remolque se hizo tras la finalización de la película, ya que Janet Leigh y ya no estaba disponible para el rodaje, Hitchcock había Vera Miles no una peluca rubia y gritar en voz alta como él tiró la cortina de ducha en el baño de la secuencia de la vista preliminar. Desde el título, "Psico", cubre la mayoría de forma instantánea de la pantalla, el cambio pasó desapercibida por el público durante años. No obstante la congelación de imagen que el análisis revela claramente que es Vera Miles, y no Janet Leigh en la ducha durante el remolque. El más polémico de la medida fue Hitchcock "sin fines de admisión" para la película, que fue inusual para la época. No era totalmente original como Clouzot había hecho lo mismo en Francia por Les Diaboliques. Hitchcock pensó que si la gente entró en el teatro tarde y nunca vio la estrella actriz Janet Leigh, que se sienten engañados. En un primer momento los propietarios de teatro se levanta en armas alegando que perderían negocio, pero después del primer día los propietarios gozan de largas colas de personas esperando a ver la película. La película tuvo tanto éxito que fue reeditado en 1965 a los teatros. Un año más tarde, CBS compró los derechos de televisión por $ 450,000. CBS tiene previsto televisar la película el 23 de septiembre de 1966, pero tres días antes de Valerie Percy, la hija del candidato de Illinois Senado Charles H. Percy, fue asesinado. Como sus padres dormían mera pies de distancia, fue apuñalado una docena de veces con un cuchillo de doble filo. A la luz del asesinato, CBS acordó aplazar el examen, pero como resultado de la almohadilla de Apolo fuego de 27 de enero de 1967, la red se lavan las manos de Psico. Después de otro éxito teatral reedición en 1969, la película finalmente hizo su camino a la televisión en una de Universal sindicado de los paquetes de programación para las estaciones locales en 1970. Psico fue transmitido durante veinte años en este formato, y luego arrendada a los cables de dos años antes de regresar a la sindicación, como parte de la "Lista de la vida" paquete. Recepción Las críticas iniciales fueron bastante variadas. Bosley Crowther, del The New York Times, advirtió que "No hay abundancia de sutileza en este trabajo de obviamente bajo presupuesto" y se quejó de que "el desenlace cae bastante plana para nosotros". Otros comentarios negativos hablan de "una mancha en una trayectoria honorable", "claramente una película efectista", y "simplemente uno de esos programas televisivos de relleno." Los comentarios positivos declaran que "Anthony Perkins en la mejor actuación de su carrera ... Janet Leigh nunca ha estado mejor "," Hermosa Interpretación ", y " Es la primera película americana desde "El toque de mal" en estar sobre el mismo rango creativo que el gran cine europeo". Un buen ejemplo de esta mezcla de opiniones es el New York Herald Tribune, que declaró "... Es difícil divertirse con las formas que puede tomar la locura ... mantiene tu atención como un encantador de serpientes". El público amaba la película, con colas que se extendían fuera de los cines, esperando a visionar el próximo pase. Fue un éxito de taquilla en Asia, Japón, China, Francia, Gran Bretaña, América del Sur, los Estados Unidos y Canadá, y tuvo un éxito moderado en Australia durante un breve período. Es una de las películas en blanco y negro más recaudadoras de Hitchcock y le sirvio para hacer de él un multimillonario y el tercer mayor accionista de Universal. En Gran Bretaña superó registros de asistencia en el London Plaza Cinema, pero casi todos los críticos británicos se quejaron, cuestionando el gusto y juicio de Hitchcock. Algunas de las razones para ello eran la crítica exámenes finales, obligándolos a prisa sus exámenes, su aversión a la promoción gimmicky, Hitchcock y el estado de los expatriados. Tal vez gracias a la respuesta del público y los esfuerzos de Hitchcock en la promoción de la misma, los críticos hicieron un reexamen, y la película fue elogiada. La revista Time de conmutación de su dictamen de "Hitchcock lleva demasiado abajo en el presente una" a "excelente" y "magistral", Bosley Crowther y ponerlo en su lista de los Top Ten de 1960. Psico fue criticado por hacer otros cineastas más dispuestos a mostrar gore; Tres años más tarde, Fiesta de Sangre, considerada la primera "película Gore", fue puesto en libertad. Psico financiera y el éxito de crítica había otros tratando de montar su coattails. Inspirado por Psico, Hammer Productions cine puesto en marcha una serie de misterio thriller, más rodado en blanco y negro y con todos los toque finales, comenzando con el gusto del miedo (1961), seguido por Maniac y paranoico (1963), Pesadilla y la histeria (1964) , Fanático y La niñera (1965), y Crescendo (1969). 28 Otras películas inspiradas por el éxito de la Psico incluir homicida William Castle, seguido por toda una serie de más de trece películas salpique otros. Premios y Honores Psicosis fue nominada a cuatro Premios de la Academia: Mejor actriz (Janet Leigh), Director (Alfred Hitchcock), Blanco y Negro cinematografía (John Russell), y Blanco y Negro Dirección de Arte-set decoración (Joseph Hurley, Robert Clatworthy, George Milo). No ganar ningún Oscar, aunque Leigh hizo ganar un Globo de Oro a la mejor actriz de reparto, y Perkins vinculados al mejor actor en un premio de la Junta Internacional de Críticos Motion Picture. Stefano fue nominado para dos premios escrito por Edgar Allan Poe y los Premios Writers Guild of America, Oriente; ganó el primero solamente. Hitchcock fue nominado para el Logro Excepcional directoral Imágenes en Movimiento por el Gremio de Directores de América. En 1992, esta película fue considerado "culturalmente, históricamente, o estéticamente significativa" por los Estados Unidos Biblioteca del Congreso y seleccionados para su preservación en el Registro Nacional de Cine. "Ningún otro misterio asesinato en la historia de las películas ha inspirado tal comercialización". Cualquier número de artículos blasonadas con el Motel Bates, alambiques, tarjetas de vestíbulo, de gran valor y carteles están disponibles para su compra. En 1992, fue adaptado para la escena de la escena en tres libros de historietas de la Corporación innovadoras. Al parecer, en una serie de listas de sitios web, canales de televisión, revistas y libros, entre ellos los siguientes: * Su ducha escena fue destacado como # 4 en la lista de Bravo de la Red 100 Scariest Momentos de película. * La final se clasificó # 4 de Premiere en la lista de "Los 25 momentos más chocante en la historia del cine." * # 11 en Entertainment Weekly el libro titulado Las 100 mejores películas de todos los tiempos. Premios de la Academia Gremio Directores de América Premio Edgar Allan Poe Globos de Oro Premios Laurel Cine Nacional de Preservación Premios Satélite Gremio Escritores de América Estreno Oficiales Festivales y/o Eventos Innovaciones En su novela, Bloch utiliza una estructura poco común: en repetidas ocasiones presenta protagonistas simpáticos que desaparecen de la trama tras ser víctimas de violencia extrema. Esto trastoca las expectativas del lector, transmiténdole ansiedad e incertidumbre. Hitchcock reconoció el efecto que este enfoque podría tener en el público, y lo utiliza en su adaptación, cuando acaba con el personaje interpretado por Janet Leigh en el final del primer acto. Este audaz recurso fue un sorprendente y desconcertante giro de los acontecimientos en 1960. Lo más original e influyente de la película es: la "escena de la ducha", que se convirtió en icono en la cultura pop, porque es a menudo considerada como una de las escenas más aterradoras jamás filmada. Parte de su eficacia se debe a la utilización de técnicas de edición sorprendentes, tomadas del montaje Soviético y a la intensa e imaginativa partitura musical, de Bernard Herrmann. Psicosis es un buen ejemplo del tipo de película que apareció en la década de 1960 después de la erosión de la producción de código. No tenía precedentes en su representación de la sexualidad y la violencia, a la derecha de la escena de apertura, donde Sam y Marion se muestran como amantes que comparten la misma cama. En el Código de normas de producción de ese momento, el hecho de mostrar a las parejas en la misma cama, era tomado como tabú. Además, la censura se molesta por el disparo de un lavado de tocador; en ese momento, la idea de ver en pantalla un retrete no era aceptable en películas y programas de televisión. Su éxito de taquilla de Hollywood ayudó a propulsar a la muestra más gráfica de los temas previamente censurados. Psico es ampliamente considerada como la primera película en el cine de género Slasher. Interpretación y Temas La película presenta a menudo sombras, espejos, ventanas, y, en menor medida, el agua. Las sombras están presentes desde la primera escena en la que las persianas de bares Marion y Sam, ya que los pares por la ventana. El relleno aves sombras se ciernen sobre ella come como Marion, la madre y sólo se ve en las sombras hasta el final. Más sutilmente, la retroiluminación se enciende el rastrillos en la ferretería en garras por encima de la cabeza de Lila. Espejos reflejan Marion ya que los paquetes, los ojos, ya que comprueba el retrovisor, su cara en la policía de gafas de sol, y sus manos, ya que cuenta con el dinero en el auto de concesión del cuarto de baño. Un motel ventana sirve como un espejo reflejando Marion y Norman juntos. Hitchcock dispara a través de Marion del parabrisas y la cabina telefónica, cuando Arbogast teléfonos Sam y Lila. La fuerte aguacero se puede considerar como prefiguración de la ducha, y se puede dejar de ser visto como un símbolo de Marion que componen su mente para volver a Phoenix. Hay una serie de referencias a las aves. Marion es el apellido de Crane y es de Phoenix. Norman hobby es el relleno de aves, y comenta que Marion come como un pájaro. Interpretación Psicoanalítica Psicosis ha sido llamado "el primer thriller psicoanalítico". El sexo y la violencia en la película se diferencian de cualquier cosa antes vista en la historia del cine."La escena de la ducha es tan temida como deseada", escribió el crítico de cine francés Serge Kaganski "Hitchcock puede asustar a sus televidentes las mujeres de su ingenio, pero sus hombres se está convirtiendo en potenciales violadores de televidentes, ya que Janet Leigh se ha de inflexión en los hombres desde que apareció en su sujetador en la primera escena". En su documental The Pervertido's Guide to Cinema, Slavoj Zizek señala que Norman Bates mansión tiene tres pisos, parallelling los tres niveles que el psicoanálisis atribuye a la mente humana: la primera planta sería el SuperEgo, Bates, donde la madre de la vida; la planta baja se Bates ego, donde funciona como un ser humano aparentemente normal y, por último, el sótano se Bates' id. Žižek interpreta Bates movimiento cadáver de su madre de la primera palabra al sótano como un símbolo de la profunda relación que establece entre el psicoanálisis y SuperEgo id. El Hotel thumb|El original Motel Bates. Cuando Walt Disney decidió abrir su primer parque temático en California, sus Imageerings le diseñaron una casa para la atracción "Haunted Manor", pero Disney lo rechazó y archivó, ya que él quería una casa que por fuera fuese acogedora, pero que por dentro diese miedo. Cuando Hitchcock le contó a Disney acerca de la película que tenía en mente, le dijo que no tenía aún ningún diseño para el hotel, así que Disney le enseñó sus diseños de la atracción y a Hitchcock le encantó, basando a partir de entonces el diseño del hotel en los diseños destinados a Disney. En 1992 se inauguró el parque temático "Eurodisney", después rebautizado como "Disneyland Resort Paris", donde los Imageerings retomaron los diseños originales de la "Haunted Manor" para la atracción "Phantom Manor", y los estudios de cine dueños de los derechos de Psicosis los denunciaron por el plagio del diseño. Los Estudios Walt Disney terminaron por ganar el pleito legal, pues se demostró que los diseños eran originales de esa compañía. Secuelas y Remakes La película engendró tres secuelas: * Psicosis II (1983) * Psicosis III (1986) * Psicosis IV: El Comienzo (1990) (TV) Esta última fue una producción para televisión escrita por el autor del guion original (Joseph Stefano). Anthony Perkins interpretó el personaje de Norman Bates en todas las películas y dirigió la tercera parte. La voz de la Madre fue realizada por Virginia Gregg, a excepción de Psicosis IV: El Comienzo, donde Olivia Hussey interpreta a Norma Bates (la Madre). Vera Miles realizó el papel de Lila Crane en Psicosis II, donde circula como Lila Loomis. Muchos críticos han considerado que todas estas producciones son inferiores al filme original.Ebert, Roger '''Psycho III. Roger Ebert' Movie Home Companion. Kansas City: Andrews and McMeel, 1991 Hitchcock no participó en la creación de ninguna de estas secuelas, pues había fallecido antes de que se realizaran. Otras versiones son: * Bates Motel (1987). Aquí, Alex West (Bud Cort) se hace cargo del Motel Bates, y es un paciente de la Institución donde Norman estuvo recluido. Anthony Perkins rechazó interpretar a Norman en esta versión, por lo que el cameo de Norman fue interpretado por Kurt Paul. * A Conversation with Norman (2005). Dirigido por Jonathan M. Parisen, es un filme inspirado en Psicosis. Se estrenó en Nueva York a tres días del 45 aniversario del estreno de Psicosis (1960). Christopher Englese interpretó a Norman, Grace Orosz a Marion y Tom Loggins a Sam. Remakes: * ''Psicosis'' (1998). Dirigida por Gus Van Sant, esta es una versión en color hecha remake, pero fue muy similar a la original, por lo cual se consideró innecesaria y le valió dos Premios Razzie, uno por peor director (Gus Van Sant) y otro por peor secuela o remake. Anne Heche interpretó el papel de Marion Crane, y no ganó el premio Razzie ni el premio Saturno a los que había sido nominada. Vince Vaughn interpreta a Norman Bates. * En 2010, Radio Nacional de España, conmemorando el 50 aniversario de la película original, estrenó una versión radiofónica de Psicosis grabada en directo, protagonizada por Nancho Novo como Norman Bates y Lluvia Rojo como Marion Crane.http://www.rtve.es/podcast/radio-nacional/abierto-hasta-las-dos/pagina-6.shtml En la Cultura Popular Psicosis se ha convertido en una de las películas más reconocidas de la historia del cine y es posiblemente la película de Hitchcock más conocida. La escena de la ducha icónica es frecuentemente parodiada, tenido en cuenta como homenaje y se hace referencia en la cultura popular, con los efectos de sonido del violin. Los Simpsons, en particular, ha falsificado la película en numerosas ocasiones 40, mientras que la relación del director Skinner con su madre es una reminiscencia de Norman Bates "6. Psicosis es (hasta cierto punto) una de las películas de más referencia, e incluye Alta Ansiedad (1977), el clásico de horror de Halloween (1978), Fundido a Negro (1980), Viste a Matar (1980), en vivo (action/animated) Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción (2003) y Buscando a Nemo (2003). Psicosis también se hace referencia en la serie de televisión That'70s Show, Fear Factor e Histeria!. También es de referencia en el cómic/serie Runaways. La banda estadounidense Dream Theater usa el tema principal como introducción a sus conciertos "1313". Galería Janet Leigh and daughters May 1979.jpg Alfred Hitchcock NYWTS.jpg Psycoset.jpg Bates Motel.jpg Psycho_(1960).jpg Psycho_House,_Motel_and_car_composite.jpg Psycho_House-Universal_Studios-Hollywood-California4481.JPG Hopper.railroad.jpg Psycho_(1960_film)_shower_scene.jpg MV5BMTU5MzYwMTM0OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDczMjAyNw@@._V1._CR0,0,1709,1709_SS105_.jpg Referencias Enlaces externos * [http://www.pasadizo.com/peliculas2.jhtml?cod=193&sec=1 Ficha técnica y crítica de Psicosis en Pasadizo.com] * [http://www.hitchcockwiki.com/wiki/1000_Frames_of_Psycho_(1960) Psicosis en 1000 fotogramas] * Video de la mítica escena de la ducha de la película Psicosis (Enlace nuevo, en alta calidad) * Coloquio de José Luis Garci Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de terror Categoría:Películas de Thriller Categoría:Películas de Crimen y Misterio Categoría:Películas de Universal Pictures Categoría:Películas de 1960